


We're okay

by Colourcodedbinders



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: About as angsty as my sleepy self can get, Amy comforts him, I'm tired, Jake's in prison, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colourcodedbinders/pseuds/Colourcodedbinders
Summary: Somewhere above him, Caleb shifts again.He brings the burner phone up, staring at the little black device, his entire body burning with hesitation and he flips the screen up and plugs the headphones in, ghosting his thumb over the keypad.ORJake's in jail and I'm in a sleep deprived quasi-catatonic state.





	We're okay

**Author's Note:**

> Impulse control? Never heard of her.

He wakes up to the dim light of the narrow, brick corridor outside his cell, cold sweat trickling down his back as he desperately tries to gain control of his heaving breath. On the bunk above his, Caleb remains asleep without a care in the world, occasionally shifting his weight, causing for the weak bedframe to creak. 

Jake sits up, a hand instinctively going up to brush against the tiny picture taped to the wall. Feeling the cool paper beneath his palm, the man slowly turns his head and stares at the woman kissing his trembling fingertips, her frozen smile already working wonders as he finally feels his heartbeat slow its pace.

He quietly glances outside his tiny cell, making sure there are no guards in his direct vicinity, and moves his hand down from Amy's face to underneath his pillow, grasping the small metallic device with a level of desperation he's almost ashamed of.

In the back of his mind, the nightmare continues to prey on his conscious thoughts, reminding him that while he's stuck within the four walls of a prison, Hawkins is out there, as dangerous as ever, watching his friends, his family, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike them down at their very core.

He sees Charles being beaten by a bloody pipe to the point of begging, because he'd much rather die than give up on trying to free Jake and Rosa. He sees Gina strapped to a chair, a gag in her mouth and her hands pulled back as she tries to scream, tries to call out for help, tries to save herself and _her baby._ He pictures Captain Holt, locked in a room with nowhere to go, no way to get out, kept away from his husband, starving and cold, until he finally agrees to give up on his detective. He sees Amy, his Amy, lying on the concrete in a dark, confined room, eyes clamped shut and blood trickling down her skull as she gasps out his name with her final breath.

_"Ja - Jake..."_

Somewhere above him, Caleb shifts again.

He brings the burner phone up, staring at the little black device, his entire body burning with hesitation and he flips the screen up and plugs the headphones in, ghosting his thumb over the keypad. 

His breath has slowed down, the only sounds resonating through the quarters being the rapid thumping of his own heart and the occasional creaking of cheap prison wood.

Slowly, he lets the tears make their way down his face. 

Quietly, quietly he sobs as his fingers press the sequence of numbers he remembers all too well, nearly gasping in relief when she picks up of the fourth ring, his name sounding like heaven as it falls from her lips, even in her terrified tone.

"Jake?"

"Hi," he manages to choke back, closing his eyes as he revels in the sound of her, his hand slowly coming up to wipe his tears away. 

"Babe? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"'M fine. Just cou - couldn't sleep, issall."

For a few horrifying moments, the line goes completely silent. Worried, Jake turns around an throws a furtive glance in the corridor's direction, double checking to see that no one's coming before whispering her name again.

"Amy?"

"Were you having nightmares?" she asks, her voice knowing and firm, like whether or not he answers doesn't matter because she knows for a fact that she's right. "Were they bad?"

"Charles was - Charles was all bloody," he starts, "and you were dying. I just, y'know..."

"We're fine," she reassured him, and though he knew this already, something about hearing it from her calms him a little. Confirms the fact that she's there, and that she's fighting, that she's waiting, working, talking to him, alive, well, and whole. "We're fine," she repeats, "we'll get you out of there soon."

She keeps whispering reassurances into his ears like that until he falls asleep. She tells him she's okay, and promises that she isn't leaving, telling him that he holds the premise of her entire life in the curve of his smile. She tells him funny Charles stories, confusing Gina stories, and even disgusting Hitchcock stories. She hums him a lullaby, singing into the phone until she hears his breathing slow down on the other end.

She silently wishes him a goodnight and puts her phone down, returning her focus to the dozens of pictures of Hawkins's crew laid out in front of her, trying her own best to push all images of her boyfriend's lifeless body curled up in the back corner of a dirty prison cell out of her mind.

He's okay, she has to remind herself. We're okay.

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S TWO AM. I HAVE TO BE UP IN 4 HOURS. WHY AM I LIKE THIS? I'm bored so leave me prompts in the comments section or on tumblr at colourcodedbinders :)
> 
> Also sidenote I really love Diane and thought that y'all should know.


End file.
